bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-2012 Olimpik Sarajevo Season
Pre-Season After a good 2010-2011 season, and the promotion to the Adriatic First Division, Olimpik Sarajevo will try and establish themselves in the First Division, and try to win promotion in a 3 year span. For this, the board has approved a plan that includes, funding the first team, investment in the youth system, expanding the stadium amongst other things. Season Preview In the words of Branislav Mikulic: "Our idea is to avoid the ghost of the "Elevator syndrome" and try no to go up, and immediately down, the plan is to stay here in the First Division and try to get promoted to the Superleague in a 3 year period. Season Objectives The objectives are, to fight relegation in the league, and to achieve the third round in the Adriatic Cup. 2010-2011 End of Season Roster The 2010-2011 roster was a talented one, but it needed some revamping in order to achieve the objectives for this season. Summer Transfers Outgoing *Asim Skaljic to Jagiellonia for €300,000 *Nikola Djokic to Radnicki 1923 for €70,000 *Nihad Suljevic to Drava for €1,000 *Mirko Rodrigo to Kosice for €170,000 Incoming *Nemanja Cvetkovic from Red Star on a Free Transfer *Tomislav Stanic from Nehaj on a Free Transfer *Predrag Pavlovic from Metalac for €45,000 *Stjepan Babic from Inter Zapresic for €30,000 *Renato from Siroki Brijeg for €80,000 *Stjepan Poljak from Slaven Belupo for €50,000 *Lazar Popovic from Tobyl for €200,000 *Denis Comor on loan (€26,000 fee) from Sarajevo Pre-Season Fixtures Pre-Season Review To boost the team's finances and improve the squad are maybe two opposite things, but Olimpik managed to do so, and in great fashion. They sold the excess they had in the team, Asim Skaljic, Mirko Rodrigo, Nikola Djokic and Nihad Suljevic, were sold for a total of €575,000. The team reinforced themselves with a bunch of players, from which the most celebrated were the attacking midfielder Stjepan Babic, defender Renato and the forward Lazar Popovic. The pre-season schedule was shaped so that Olimpik played almost all their games away from home, in order to get some cash from the inviting teams. All the games played away from home were with lesser teams, except the game against the Belgian Pro-League outfit KV Kortrijk, who was a better team. The best games were: The 7-0 rout against Olympic Charleroi was a beautiful game with Babic playing at a great level. Olimpik played at an awesome rythm and dominated the game from the kick-off. The surprise came at home, when, in the official presentation of the team, they beat mercilessly the Adriatic Superleague team Zeljeznicar 4-0, with great performances from Babic and Jackson. This game showed that Olimpik is ready for all the challenges of the future. Best Players Renato played in 6 games the pre-season, at a high level, he made an assist and was of great help defensively, his average rating was 7.70 Igor Krmar had a great pre-season, coming from the bench in 6 of the 7 games, he scored 5 goals and had 3 assists, he will be a great asset for this season. His rating was 7.60. Stjepan Babic was a key addition to this team, the attacking midfielder played in 6 games, scoring 5 goals and dished out 1 assist. His overall rating was 7.58. Season Opening Day Squad After the preseason, and the team was already shaped-up, the final squad was trimmed down to 23 names, from which 3 were Goalkeepers, 4 Fullbacks, 4 Center Backs, 2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders, 2 Attacking Midfielders and 4 Strikers. Ideal Formation The tactic is going to change a bit from last year, closing a bit the wingers, converting them to Central Midfielders, and playing a 4-4-2 Diamond, with 2 CM. Fixtures The season will be divided in two halves, with the winter break in the middle. First Half of the Season (*): Siroki Brijeg won the match in penalties 4-3 It was a good start of the season, which had Olimpik Sarajevo in the third spot, just 1 point behind the second and 4 points behind the leader. It seems that the promotion dream is possible, and the team will have to grow accordingly in the other aspects of management. Best Players Renato was by far the best player in the first half of the season, not only, he defended in great form, contributing to the least scored defense of the league, but also he was a constant danger in the other side of the court, scoring 5 goals in 18 games. Average Rating: 7.49 Muhamed Subasic at last exploded in his level. He has been a constant danger with his offensive runs, and also contributed to the defensive side of the game, in 19 games (16 starting), he scored once and had 4 assists. Average Rating: 7.29 Stjepan Poljak has been in great form at the team's playmaker position, assisting his teammates 10 times in 19 games, leading the league in that category. Average Rating: 7.07 Second Half of the Season Full Season Statistics Table Winter Transfers Outgoing *Thiago Carioca to Radnicki 1923 for €170,000 *Ivor Doder to Celta for €70,000 *Darko Glisic to Koper for €425,000 Incoming *Karlo Tezak on loan from Dinamo Zagreb for a loan fee of €20,000 *Muhamed Omic on loan from Buducnost (B) for a loan fee of €22,000 *Nikola Kolarov on loan from KSZO Ostrowiec *Toni Pezo on loan from Hadjuk Split for a loan fee of 10,000 Squad (Second Half of the Season) After the winter transfers the 24-men squad was conformed by 3 Goalkeepers, 9 Defensemen, 8 Midfielders and 4 Strikers. The detailed roster is in the link on top. Season Review and Aftermath Back to back promotions for Olimpik Sarajevo, and more than that, the Adriatic First Division Championship!! It was an awesome season, where Olimpik defeated all expectations. Objectives Review The objectives changed during the year, because of the team overachieving. The first part of the season had a "Bravely Fight Against Relegation" objective, while in the second half that changed to "Achieve a mid-table Position". Both of them were absolutely 200% complete, as the team won the championship, achieving promotion to the Adriatic Superleague Best Players Renato was the best performer of the season. His defensive security, plus his excellent aerial game, allowed him to become the division's best transfer and the "Fans Player of the Year". He scored 7 goals and 9 times won the man of the match award. Average Rating: 7.32 Muhamed Subasic had the best year of his career. In 29 games, scored 2 goals and had 5 assists. He averaged over 5 tackles per game, one of the best in the division. He finalized the year with 2 international caps and a new 5 year contract. Average Rating: 7.21 Risto Lakic completes the podium of the best players of the season. All defenders, which show this team's best quality. Lakic had a great year, getting 2 assists and being "Man of the Match" twice in the season. Average Rating: 7.04 Best Eleven Financial Review Next Season Forecast A surprise championship brings joy to the organization, but there's no time to "Rest on Laurels" as a new season approaches, and brings the biggest challenge Mikulic has faced, the Adriatic Superleague features the best talent in the Bakans, and it's going to be tough to maintain the category. Hopefully Olimpik can achieve that, continue growing and prepare their assault on Europe.